


Lily and the Demon Deal

by Kades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kades/pseuds/Kades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*One-Shot* Slight Supernatural crossover What if Lily was more than just a muggleborn? What if the power he knows not was more than love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily and the Demon Deal

Title: Lily and the Demon’s Deal  
Author: Kades  
Word Count: 841

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

The words reverberated around the room, four people listened as an old man told them that one of their sons was destined to fight the Dark Lord Voldemort. Frank and Alice Longbottom, parents of Neville stood next to their friends and fellow Order members James and Lily, parents of Hadrian ‘Harry’ Potter. Each set of parents was desperately hoping that it was the other couples child who would bear this burden. Not that they wished this on either child. Neville and Harry were born only hours apart, Neville in the early hours of the 31st of July and Harry late in the evening. 

Albus Dumbledore had heard the prophecy six months before either child was born; it is for this reason that he believed one of these two boys was the prophesised defeater of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had struggled with his decision to reveal the prophecy to the two respective couples, but in the end he had decided it would be best if both couples went into to hiding. Sooner or later Voldemort would target one of the families and mark one of the boys as saviour of the wizarding world. 

What Albus Dumbledore hadn’t bargained for was Lily Potter.

Lily Potter nee Evans was a muggle-born unlike James, Frank and Alice who were all pure-bloods, it was this simple thing that gave Lily an advantage. Lily’s mother Rose and her father, Henry, had been Hunters before Lily and her sister Petunia were born, and although they no longer actively hunted the supernatural they would occasionally take on cases or help other hunters with their research during the girls’ childhood. Unfortunately Rose and Henry had been killed during one of their few hunts when Lily was seventeen, however as Petunia wanted nothing to do with the hunters lifestyle or anything she considered to be abnormal or freakish, Lily had inherited everything her parents had owned on the supernatural including an ancient book on demonic contracts and deals.

It was to this book Lily now turned, knowing that her son would be at risk from the monster that was Lord Voldemort she began to make plans without informing her husband. Within days of hearing the prophecy Lily stood at a crossroads preparing herself, praying for the courage to go through with this, and with one last prayer for forgiveness offered to her parents, Lily summoned a crossroads demon. 

Lily knew she wouldn’t have to wait long and she was right, within minutes of completing the required ritual a man appeared before her,  
“Now, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here?” the demon asked,  
“Are you Crowley, King-of-the-Crossroads?” Lily asked  
“I am indeed, little lady and what can I do for you?” Crowley replied  
“I want my son protected from death until his eighteenth birthday, in exchange for my soul and ten years”  
“hmm… and why would your son need such protections? Is he sickly? Dying? Not that it really matters of course, it is just an unusual request for a deal, very few are so altruistic” Crowley was curious, despite the uninterested mask he maintained  
“My son is not yet a year old and has been named as one of two possible prophecy children, if Lord Voldemort discovers the full prophecy he will kill my son and he could not protect himself.” Lily tried not to plead with the demon she would maintain her composure.  
“Very well then, Lily Evans, ten years and your soul is mine, your son will be protected until his eighteenth birthday from death after that he will be on his own.”  
“Thank-you” Lily whispered and their deal was sealed with a kiss, despite knowing the fate that awaited her, Lily felt lighter with the knowledge that her son would live to see adulthood no matter what and with this knowledge she returned home to her husband and son, she would live everyday with them as if it were her last.

Some months after Lily had made that fateful deal, it was October 31st and Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter home in Godric’s Hollow, James was killed instantly as he had been unarmed and Lily followed soon after. Yet Harry Potter survived the killing curse, which rebounded and destroyed the mortal shell of Lord Voldemort. The boy was labelled a hero, and then left on the doorstep of his maternal aunt and despite the torture she underwent on the rack deep in the pits of Hell Lily Potter smiled, for now her son was safe.

A/N: for now this a one-shot although I am working on more chapters to continue this story.


End file.
